A Story for Young Demons
by little-orange-book
Summary: "A story huh? What kind of story?" he asked- "One without a happy ending." "Are you sure about that?" ...


A Story for Young Demon

Blue eyes stared out of the window, up at the night sky longingly. He used to love nights such as this, when the full moon and stars above would watch over him as he would run through fields and forests, dancing between the trees, his best friend right beside him. Their laughter would be the only thing heard for miles. He sighed. It felt like centuries since that had last happened. What he would give right now, to just feel even a breeze run over his body. How long had it truly been? He felt his heart ache. Of course he knew, how could forget, ever since that day…

He tried not jump as he suddenly felt arms wrap around him from behind.

"There you are love. I was looking for you"

Ciel turned himself around in those arms so he was now face to face with his mate.

"Michaelis. What is it now?" He asked, making sure he sounded cold and indifferent, not waiting the other is know what he had been thinking about.

Red eyes watched his face for something unknown to him, before the other just smiled. Slowly he removed his arms but took hold of the others right hand instead, bringing it to his face and placing a kiss on top. "Always calling me by our last name. You would think after all these years you would at least call me by my first name, you remember it right? Sebastian, or perhaps you are thinking up a pet name for me love?" He smirked as he watched blue eyes flash in anger at his teasing.

"Anyway, they are requesting you for tonight."

Ciel gave a small nod, before he snatched his hand free and began to leave the room. But not before he was called to one more time.

"Once you're done with them, you will come straight to our room tonight, no hiding in the guest rooms, understood. I would hate to have to look for you again." The words hung heavy in the air, but no response was given. Instead Ciel just walked out of the room, ignoring the burning feeling of eye watching him leave, and made his way to his current destination.

He knocked twice before entering the room, and was greeted with the sight of two children, his children, sitting in their beds bickering with each other. He stayed silent at first, just watching them. They may have been as stubborn as him at times, but everything else about them was the same as their father. He wished at least one of them had inherited his blue eyes, he would have preferred that so much more than looking into more red eyes. As soon as they saw him they stopped at once, big smiles on their faces as they cried out "Papa!"

Ciel walked over sat at the end of one of the beds. "So, I heard you had wanted me to put you to bed tonight." He said, as they nodded yes franticly.

Damien, the older of the two boys by a few minuets, pouted at him as he whined, "You're always so busy, and you haven't spent time with us in ages."

"Yeah" his other son, Daniel, added. His arms crossed over his small chest. "But we have decided to forgive you, if, you tell us a bedtime story"

"A story huh? What kind of story?" he asked.

They both seemed to think for a while before they both said at the same time, "One without a happy ending."

One of Ciel's eyebrows rose at the suggestion. "Are you sure about that?"

Both nodded once more.

"We're sure Papa, besides, our kind aren't supposed to make people happy." Damien said a big grin on his face, showing off his tiny fangs.

"Very well then, I can think of one story. But first make sure you're both settled down.

Excited to hear their Papa tell them a story, they quickly snuggled down into their beds, covers up to their chins, and waited patiently for the tale to begin.

"Let us begin then." Ciel said, watching their faces light up, before he began…

"Once upon a time there was a young incubus Prince. He was well known throughout hell, for everyone was amazed at his wit and beauty. He was easily one of the most desired Incubus's around. So when it came to his first mating season, creatures of all different kinds came with the intention of wooing him and claiming him as their own. But none were as persistent as one demon. He was one of the most powerful beings in hell, both respected and feared.

As you know, when a creature from hell falls in love, they can never love another ever again.

So it was big news when the demon claimed that he had fallen for the young Incubus, but he was too possessive and controlling, and only ended up scaring the prince away. So the Prince's father banished the demon away from their home and his son.

The Prince was pleased with this as he had no interest in him. Instead, his heart had been captured by his childhood friend, a young Imp. He was neither the smartest nor strongest around, and his looks were considered nothing to brag about. But with his blond hair, sky blue eyes and mischievous nature, to the Prince he was the most perfect being. For no one knew him like he did.

It wasn't long before the two began the first stages of courting and setting a date for their mating ceremony."

"I thought we said we didn't want a happy story" Daniel frowned, ignoring the glare his brother sent him for interrupting his story.

"Just listen and see, the story isn't over…" Ciel said, sending his son a look that said be quite and behave, before continuing on…

"The two were happy and everyone was pleased for them…except for the demon. He was furious. His only love had first been taken away from him by his family, and then he had been rejected for not only someone of a lower status then himself, but someone unworthy to even touch the Incubus. Once the two had mated, he would be forced to forever spend eternity alone.

But he refused to accept this. So he patiently waited for the Prince to leave his house one day, before he in all his rage and jealousy broke in and murdered his family for keeping them apart, as well as the blond Imp, for daring to take what was his.

When the Prince returned home, he was devastated. It was then, whilst he was alone and vulnerable, that the demon swooped in and captured him, taking him back to his lair. Of course the succubus tried to fight back, but he was nowhere near as strong as the other, who in the end, forced himself upon the young one, claiming him as his mate. His mark now forever burned onto the back of his hand. A reminder for whoever saw it, that he belonged to the other.

So the young Incubus, alone and heartbroken, was now forcefully bonded to a demon he did not love, with no way of breaking it. It got worse as the demons possessiveness seemed to increase now that their bond was official; he would keep him by his side constantly and refused to allow the other to even leave their home, continuing to force himself on his unwilling mate each night. The demon saw it as his way of expressing his feelings, but the Incubus would forever hate the demon.

Almost a 100years later, the prince found out he was pregnant. The demon was pleased of course, and saw this as an opportunity for them to grow closer; but it only made it worse. Eventually, he gave birth to two baby demons, but the young prince was beginning to slowly lose his mind and there was nothing he could do."

"Did he not love his kids? I thought all mothers love their kids, like you, you love us right?" Daniel interrupted again, trying not to yawn, as he began to feel sleepy. This time even Damien looked at him for an answer. After all, they had never heard of a mother not liking her kids, and although they called Ciel Papa, he was still their mother, and he had always loved them.

Ciel placed a finger to his lips, signalling them to be quiet.

"He tried to care for them, like all mothers should, but all he could see when he looked down at them was a smaller version of the one he hated, and he began to fear that when they were older they would be exactly the same as him. He hid his thoughts though, and tried to push it away, and spent his time trying to love them for the first few years of their life, but unfortunately it was not possible. Then one day, his mind snapped. He may have seemed the same on the outside, but in his mind he was coming up with a plan.

You see, since baby demons are so weak until they come of age, they could be killed by even human methods, which can go undetected by demon senses, so even their father wouldn't know. So the in the end, that once night, the Incubus Prince, who was forced to be forever to be chained to another against his will, poisoned his kid's before they were sent to bed. Killing them. So that in the morning, they would never wake up"

Ciel looked at the two boys; both were just barely awake now. "Now, it's time for you to both go to bed" He said as he watched as two sets of eyes began to close, "Goodnight" He whispered, getting up to leave.

"Night Papa." They both mumbled, closing their eyes as sleep began to steal them away.

Damien yawned. "Tomorrow, can you tell us how you and father met?" he asked, voice just above a whisper. But before he could get an answer, he fell fast asleep.

Ciel walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Foolish child…That was how we met."

And true to his words, they never did wake up again.


End file.
